Recuérdame por favor
by Brigghit
Summary: Bueno soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics, espero que les guste mucho :) Muchas gracias...
1. Prologo

_**Preámbulo**_

Existen situaciones donde uno despierta y no recuerda lo que ha soñado, y existen situaciones donde uno despierta y no recuerda quién es.

Una joven ha perdido la memoria y por accidente termina viviendo con un grupo de jóvenes, que además de ser eso…jóvenes…son parte de un grupo famoso, MJIN. Sakura es una joven ingenua, con genio y esencialmente rosada, por otro lado sus nuevos compañeros, Sasuke, por ejemplo, es temperamental en cuanto al tema de vivir con ella.  
"¿Qué hace una joven viviendo con siete chicos?"…esa es la excusa que tiene para acercase a ella, molestarse con ella y cuidar de ella…

-Nunca fuiste bueno conmigo… –se quejo la pequeña mirando la copa del árbol.

-Porque nunca pensabas en lo que hacías… –le reclamo Sasuke.

-Siempre terminabas ignorándome… -dijo ella aguantando las lagrimas.

-Porque siempre tenías la atención necesaria… -contesto el más alto acercándose a la joven que le daba la espalda.

-¡NUNCA LA TUYA! –sollozo y dio inmediatamente la vuelta para darle unos golpes en el pecho del joven. Se estaba quejando.

-… -él no dijo nada y la envolvió con sus brazos, Sakura estaba llorando, y otra vez, era su culpa.

-Lo siento –dijo ella separándose lentamente de él- Tengo que irme…

-Sakura… –levanto la voz el moreno mientras ella se alejaba- ¿sabes por qué volví?

Ella detuvo su marcha, ¿quería saber la razón? ¿Eso cambiaria algo?...ya era tarde.  
Sakura tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su saco, sentía el pañuelo que siempre secaba sus lagrimas…lo sentía…una lagrima volvía a surcar sur rostro…no podía usar el pañuelo, no con él mirando.

-Volví por el SasuSaku –grito el moreno.

-…-ella seguía parada sin decir nada y era el viento quien se encargaba de llevarse sus lágrimas. Él empezaba a caminar.

-Sakura…recuérdame tus berrinches…recuérdame tus pucheros... –le susurraba Sasuke tras de ella- por favor….recuérdame.


	2. ¿MJIN?

**Capitulo Nº1 - ¿MJIN?**

La mañana era fría, pero el ritmo agitado del aeropuerto de Tokio seguía andando, el aeropuerto parecía tener más gente de lo normal y por algún motivo, eran más las personas que llegaban que las que salían.

_-"Pasajeros del vuelo A&A 089 abordar por la puerta 2"_–se escuchó decir por los parlantes.

Una pequeña joven despertaba de un frío sueño, se hallaba sola y recuerdos cortos abordaban su cabeza. Había sido dejada atrás por circunstancias que ella no había escogido y ahora solo le quedaba recordar quién era, pues por lo visto ni ella se reconocía y tratar así, de volver…pero volver ¿a dónde?

-¿Qué paso? – Se frotaba la cabeza confundida- ¿dónde estoy? – Se pregunto una vez más la pequeña dándose cuenta del frio al cual no estaba acostumbrada y por último mirar la palma de una de sus manos- ¿quién soy? –finalmente se interrogo asustada y sin entender por qué se encontraba en esa situación.

Se levanto sintiendo el miedo recorrer su cuerpo, miraba pasar a las personas y no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer. Siguió caminando tratando de hallar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla o que al menos alguien la reconociera, fuera quien fuera, al menos le diría quien era.

Camino casi por inercia, ya había salido de la sala de espera del aeropuerto y veía como un mar de personas seguía su curso, no sabía qué dirección tomar cuando se percato que una de sus manos se hallaba sujetando una pulsera que colgaba de la otra. La acerco para poder verla mejor, tenía algo inscrito.

"Cerecita" logro leer la joven que había retomado su marcha, seguía a unas jóvenes en uniforme, quizá si las seguía encontraría alguna estudiante que la reconociera.

- Cerecita… ¿ese es mi nombre? –Se pregunto- Imposible… ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?...quizá es el nombre de mi grupo de amigas o quizá a si me dicen de cariño –decía distraída cuando reparo que estaba rodeada de muchas estudiantes, todas se empujaban y parecían hormonadas por algo.

-Disculpa… ¿qué está pasando? –se atrevió a preguntar la castaña a una de las jóvenes que se hallaba en ese tumulto.

- ¡Ya salieron! –Empezaron a gritar- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sai-kun! –se oía por todos lados.

- ¿Quiénes? –volvió a preguntar la pequeña a quien aun no le había contestado.

-¡MJIN! –finalmente alguien le hizo caso y fue en ese instante cuando esa horda de adolescentes empezaban a empujarse, golpeándola y haciendo que cayera al suelo para casi perder la conciencia pues su débil cuerpo ya era alfombra para muchas.

Uno de los grupos más populares de Japón regresaba después de haber tenido una visita exitosa de un año a toda Asia.

-¡Gaara-kun! ¡Shikamaru-kun! –escucharon los miembros de MJIN alegres de volver a casa.

-Es bueno volver –dijo el líder al pececito y al menor del grupo que miraban emocionados a las fans desde la sala de espera.

-Claro que si -dijo uno más alto- gracias a Dios que llegamos sanos del viaje –concluyo este.

-Sai…agradécele si llegamos completos al apartamento –le dijo Sasuke sonriendo al notar la cantidad de fans que los esperaban.

-Chicos, cambio de planes –los interrumpió el manager- Parece que no podremos salir por un rato, seguridad acaba de informarme que una de las fans ha tenido un accidente por el tumulto, así que esperen aquí, iré a ver qué sucedió –suspiro- Shikamaru, procuren no salir, imagínense… si le paso eso a una fan, qué pasaría si fuera uno de ustedes –finalizó el manager con una sonrisa para tranquilizar al resto del grupo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –el manager preguntó al jefe de seguridad.

-Al parecer vinieron más fans de lo planeado y en cuanto se vio salir al grupo empezaron a desplazarse y entre empujones una de ellas quedo enterrada…-tomo aire- cuando la trajeron al centro médico la joven no respondía a preguntas básicas, al parecer ha perdido temporalmente la memoria por el golpe que se dio.

-¿Está diciendo que todo se dio por la llegada MJIN?

-Al parecer cuando la hallaron solo repetía el nombre del grupo pero desconoce todo lo relacionado a ellos. No lleva identificación, lo llamamos para informarle que vamos a proceder a informar a los medios de comunicación y ver si así, los familiares aparecen.

- Le rogaría que aun no –respondió al manager al notar que si salía una noticia de una joven con pérdida de memoria por el arribo de MJIN sería mala publicidad- esperemos un momento quizá aun continua aturdida.

- Lamentablemente no es así, ya la examino un medico. Si alguien no se hace cargo de ella, me veo obligado a acudir a otras instancias –dijo el uniformado- Por qué no conversa con ella, quizá…ya que es fan de MJIN, o al menos eso sospechamos, posiblemente eso ayude.

-Es una buena idea –suspiro el manager siguiendo al de seguridad al centro médico del aeropuerto.

-Hola… ¿como estas? –dijo amablemente el manager al ver a la pequeña.

-…

-¿Cómo te llamas? –volvió a intentar el mayor.

-… -la castaña continuaba callada tocando su muñeca donde llevaba la pulsera.

-Soy el manager de MJIN –se presento finalmente el manager para que instantáneamente la pequeña levantara la mirada "Quizá esta niña esta fingiendo" pensó él.

-Si conoces a MJIN… ¿recobraras la memoria? –ofreció el mayor.

-¿Si los conozco? – Repitió la menor con dificultad- ¡No creo que eso me ayude! – Reaccionó casi llorando- Señor si usted cree que…-se le quebró la voz- ¿dónde estoy?- sollozo llevándose las manos al rostro.

-Por favor –interrumpió una enfermera invitando a salir al manager mientras una ayudante trataba de calmar a la joven.

-La señorita no parece tener interés en el grupo –explico la enfermera- parece que solo repetía el nombre por los gritos de las demás jóvenes, es preciso avisar a las autoridades, la niña no puede continuar aquí.

El manager regreso con el grupo y llamo al líder, era necesario tomar una decisión, una joven había tenido un accidente por la falta de seguridad en el arribo de MJIN, y lo peor era que sobornarla con conocer al grupo no iba aliviar ningún dolor porque ella no recordaba nada.

-¿Pero si nos hacemos cargo…que pasara cuando los familiares la encuentren? –pregunto el líder después de escuchar el plan del manager que quería conservar la imagen intacta del grupo, aunque este no tuviera culpa de nada.

-Pues les explicaremos que la situación era precoz, después de todo no lo hacemos de mala voluntad, puede ir ayudando en el staff hasta que este mejor y existe el respaldo de que somos una institución confiable.

-¿Trabajar? Si el resto de staff se entera lo que paso los rumores se expandirán, así que no puede vivir con ellos…entonces… ¿donde se quedaría? –volvió a interrogar Shikamaru no queriendo pensar que su apartamento tendría una nueva invitada.

-Disculpe –interrumpió el jefe de seguridad antes que el mayor lograra contestar al líder- la joven será reportada, se lo informo para evitar sorpresas – concluyo el uniformado.

El manager y líder del grupo se miraron y accedieron a cuidar de la joven, ya harían algunas investigaciones para hallar a su familia, no podría ser tan difícil, lo importante era mantener el secreto del accidente. Pasaron unos minutos y los papeles estaban hechos, la joven era llevada en silla de ruedas al salón donde MJIN se hallaba.

-Chicos, como saben, hubo un accidente, una joven perdió la memoria y el manager quiere que nos encontremos con ella, haber si eso ayuda en la terapia –informo el líder ahorrándose un detalle que pronto seria revelado, mejor era ir parte por parte.

-¿Perdió la memoria?...-dijeron al unisonó los seis miembros restantes.

-Sean amables y no hagan preguntas tontas como… ¿cuál es tu nombre? o cosas así... ¿entienden? –dijo el líder mandando una indirecta a Suigetsu.

-Chicos…les presento a…-se detuvo el manager al ingresar al salón empujando la silla de ruedas- nuestra invitada…

-Hola –se adelanto el líder- nosotros somos MJIN - miro a los seis miembros restantes- mi nombre es Shikamaru, mucho gusto –sonrió el pelinegro.

-Mi nombre es Sai –un amigable rostro le sonreía, era la primera vez que veía a un joven tan atractivo y amable como él.

-Yo soy Juugo –alguien continuo, un joven mucho más pequeño pero tan carismático como el anterior.

-Uzumaki Naruto –dijo uno poniéndose la mano al pecho.

-Sabaku no Gaara –dijo tímidamente uno mientras la castaña le sonreía, verla por alguna razón le daba confianza, le recordaba a alguien- Gaara…mejor dime así –termino. Ella asintió.

- Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke –dijo tranquilo otro joven bien parecido. Él la veía con cierto extraño, no se imaginaba que la chica del accidente fuera tan menuda…bueno quizá esa había sido la razón por la que se metía en problemas. Algo de ella le parecía gracioso, dulce…diferente.

-Y yo soy Suigetsu, el más atractivo del grupo –bromeo un joven que no paraba de sonreír- y tu… ¿cómo te ll… -su predecesor los codeo para que no terminara la oración que ya le habían advertido no preguntar.

-Yo…yo…-empezó a titubear la joven para bajar el rostro, parecía que otra vez iba a llorar.

-No te preocupes –interrumpió alguien- ya no los dirás después-termino Gaara.

-Gracias… –ella levanto la vista para ver quien la estaba ayudando- Gaara… -y sonrió.

-Bueno, bueno, ya que se presentaron pueden ir conversando, yo voy a ver cómo hacemos para salir-dijo el manager dejando el salón.

-Gracias –dijo nuevamente la callada joven, por lo visto ya había conversado con el manager y estaba al tanto de la situación.

La castaña había accedido a recibir la ayuda del manager con la condición que ella apoyara con el grupo, no quería que solo ella fuese la ayudada, ella también podía ayudar hasta que mejorara.

-Hmm… ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que demoremos? –pregunto Suigetsu.

-Habrá que dejarlo en las manos del manager –le respondió Juugo.

-Entonces…será mucho –volvió a bromear el pez- ya que estamos en esta situación que tal si decidimos por fin quién es el más "apuesto" del grupo…-soltó una risita- nuestra amiga puede ayudarnos objetivamente…¿no es así? –se dirigió coqueto a la castaña.

-Oh…claro –dijo algo dubitativa.

-¿Si?...entonces… ¿Quién es el más "apuesto"? –pregunto Shikamaru esperando ser elegido.

- Ah…-levanto la mirada y poso sus ojos en Sai, una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro y antes de que pudiera responder, escucho…

-Creo que está mintiendo –dijo Naruto en chino a Juugo- mírala ahora sí parece reconocer a MJIN.

-¿Qué?...Disculpa…estás diciendo que no recuerdo mi vida porque quiero…- dijo la pequeña en chino algo irritada.

-¿Ahh? –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Sabes chino? –cuestionó Juugo

-…-la pequeña no dijo nada porque recién se daba cuenta que lo que había dicho el más alto era chino y sentía pequeños punzones en su cabeza, tenia recuerdos vagos, se hallaba entre muchas personas pero esta vez no eran estudiantes ni chicas hormonadas, dolía, le dolía.

- … ¿estás bien? –Juugo y Gaara le preguntaban de cuclillas al notar que la joven tenía como una jaqueca.

-Lo siento, no voy a quedarme –logro decir la castaña- ya pase esto con el manager, no soy una fan que está inventando esto, lo siento, me voy y…gracias- concluyo la joven llorosa y con sus manos empezó a mover su silla de ruedas.

-Espera –dijo inmediatamente el líder notando que debía haber explicado mejor la situación al resto del grupo.

-Lo siento –exclamo Naruto- no era mi intención, es solo que…

- No te preocupes –hablo ella- no es tu culpa, pero no quiero que crean que estoy aquí aprovechando la situación, así que es mejor que me vaya –y continuo manejando su silla.

-Espera –alguien había detenido su silla de ruedas por detrás- por tu bien y también el nuestro, es mejor que te quedes aquí, por ahora, entiéndelo –Kyuhyun tomo aire- acepta las disculpas de Naruto y tratemos de… -el moreno no puedo terminar porque se había topado con el dulce rostro de la castaña que suplicante le decía que no la estaba pasando bien…para que casi en cámara lenta se desplomara…se había desmayado.

Todos se asustaron y Gaara saco casi al instante un frasco de alcohol que llevaba en la mochila, Kyuhyun mojo rápidamente su pañuelo de alcohol y trato de hacer reaccionar a la joven, para alivio de todos ella reacciono.

-¿Mejor? –le pregunto el casi menor sosteniendo el rostro de la joven, hacer eso le hacía recordar mucho a su hermana, claro que esa petisa en definitiva no lo era.

-Hmmm…eso creo -susurro ella.

-Lo siento –volvió a decir Naruto- que te parece si empezamos de nuevo…

-…-ella levanto el rostro para ver a todos los miembros, todos parecían amables y era lo mejor por su salud estar con ellos hasta mejorar, solo entonces, aunque no recuperara la memoria, podría irse. Finalmente decidió asentir.

-Entonces… ¿Quién es el más "apuesto"?- dijo casi de inmediato el pez.

-Cállate –Shikamaru lo codeo- más bien deberías pedirle que te ayude con tu chino…parece que tu eres el único en la sala que no sabe nada –bromeo.

-¡Cierto! –Dijo Juugo- Por cierto…tienes buena pronunciación…

-Gracias –respondió ella- no sabía que hablaba chino tampoco…- trato de sonreír.

-Oh…creo que ya estoy bien –volvió a decir ella dándose cuenta de la cercanía que tenia con uno de ellos que seguía de cuclillas a su lado- ¿Kyuhyun? ¿Cierto? –ella lo miro con una sonrisa ingenua y los ojos abiertos como platos, ya casi podía nadar en ellos.

-…-él asintió y se puso de pie por inercia guardándose el pañuelo mojado en el bolsillo.

-Sasuke…eso va a mojar tu pantalón –intervino Sai mientras se acervaba a la nueva.

-…-no respondió y lo saco rápidamente… ¿en que estaba pensando?

-Y recuerdas mi nombre… ¿cierto? –intervino Sai mientras empujaba la silla hacia la ventana.  
-Sa… i –ella dijo bajito, no quería voltear, por alguna razón era interesante que él fuera quien este hablándole, parecía estar hablando con una celebridad…pero, ¿no eran todos ellos celebridades?…lo había olvidado.

-¿Y nosotros? –se quejo el Juugo.

-Juugo, Naruto, Shikamaru…el líder y Gaara –dijo señalándolos uno a uno con una gran sonrisa- ¡Wau! hay mucha gente… -dijo sin pensar al ver un tumulto de jóvenes a la salida del aeropuerto por la ventana.

-No me sorprende que te hayan aplastado… -bromeo el pelinegro que estaba detrás.

-…-ella asintió y trato de ocultar la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en el rostro.

-¡Hey! ¿Y yo? –se quejaba alguien- ¿no recuerda mi nombre? –alguien volvía a tocar el tema.

-Suigetsu…el más atractivo ¿cierto? –la joven estaba intentando recuperar su ánimo…

-"Tonta…Suigetsu se la va a creer…" –pensó un moreno a un lado del salón, por qué se sentía tan torpe, no quería acercarse a ella…esa niña ingenua no necesita más atención, ya tenía suficiente…lo bueno era que pronto ella tomaría su rumbo. Unas horas más y podría descansar en su habitación…solo y ella estar en donde sea menos con ellos…con él.

-¡Bravo! –Salto- déjame decirte que eres muy inteligente –dijo el pez y todos empezaron a reír.

Continuaron hablando los ocho individuos, familiarizándose hasta que el manager volviera por ellos. La nueva integrante no era mala, y por lo visto ayudaría en el staff, así que no habría ningún problema, aunque aun seis miembros y ella desconocían donde viviría la nueva "integrante" de MJIN…

Continuara~


	3. Bienvenida: Cerecito

Lo siento si me demore mucho, lo lamento, tengo problemas y me demorare un poco nomas :)

espero que disfruten mucho de este capitulo ^^

* * *

**2.- Bienvenida: Cerecito**

Solo quedaban algunas cuadras para que el grupo estuviera en su guarida secreta y poder disfrutar del descanso que ya merecían tras tanta actividad, a veces el ritmo de vida de celebridades era muy agitado y un "break" era necesario; fue en ese preciso momento cuando el líder decidió completar la noticia sobre la nueva integrante.

-Chicos…-tomo aire- como saben nuestra invitada será miembro del staff...y es por eso que pasaremos buen tiempo con ella, así que…

-Debemos evitar molestarla con eso de su pasado…si…si esta vez entendimos –dijo Suigetsu impaciente por llegar al departamento…había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían organizado una reunión donde descansaran y bebieran sin que los controlen.

-Eso es cierto…pero…-el tono de voz con el que hablaba Shikamaru capturo la atención de todos los miembros- ella vivirá con nosotros –finalmente soltó el líder.

-¿Qué? –dijeron seis jóvenes al unísono.

-Shikamaru…eso es imposible… ¡no! –exclamo Sasuke molesto, ver a la pelirosa en el trabajo estaba bien pero que se viniera a vivir con ellos era una locura.

-Ella es una _ella_, se supone que no puede vivir con nosotros –dijo Juugo asustado, mientras cada uno hacia pequeños comentarios para sí.

-Yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo, pero no podemos mandarla a otro lugar, si se enteran de esto, los rumores se esparcirán rápidamente y todo se complicaría.

-¿Y crees que si se enteran que una chica sin memoria vive con siete chicos es un mejor rumor? –dijo Sasuke aun mas ofuscado.

-Se supone que ella es parte del staff, maquillista o estilista…es normal que venga temprano a casa para alistarnos ¿cierto?...no sería la primera vez…además, solo nosotros sabríamos que vive en el departamento, si alguien más la ve asumirá que viene por cuestión de trabajo.

-Parece que el manager lo planeo bien –interrumpió Sai- pero ella... ¿acepto vivir con nosotros?

-Aún no lo sabe –suspiro el líder.

-¡No lo sabe! –Salto Suigetsu - Espera…dónde se supone que está ahora…no creo que acepte…aunque –se detuvo- no sería malo vivir con ella, es linda –sonrió el cara de pez de lado.

-¡Suigetsu! –grito Gaara indignado sospechando los pensamientos de su compañero.

-Tranquilo Gaara –dijo paciente- solo decía…por cierto ¿dónde está?

-El manager la llevo de compras, necesitara algunas cosas básicas –suspiro Shikamaru- y...Suigetsu, ni se te ocurra. La decisión es que viva con nosotros hasta que mejore o hasta que el manager cambie de plan. Ella es inofensiva, si estoy hablando de esto es por ella, me preocupa que alguno… –miro a Suigetsu y suspiro- solo compórtense.

-Entonces…ella vivirá con nosotros…-repitió Naruto justo cuando el auto se hallaba frente al departamento- …parece que ya llego -señalo la ventana- y al parecer el manager aún no le ha dado la noticia, no parece estar esperándonos.

-Es porque se la daremos nosotros –dijo el líder saliendo del auto para acercarse a la nueva integrante.

Todos ingresaron al departamento, algunos algo incómodos por la decisión pero al fin al cabo resignados a respetar lo acordado, sin embargo quedaba convencer a la protagonista, que todavía no entendía porque se hallaba otra vez con MJIN y no con el staff.

-Toma asiento…-dijo Shikamaru ayudándole con la única maleta con la que contaba -¿sabías que no hemos vivido en Japón hace un año? –trato de entrar en confianza.

-Gracias…oh ya veo –respondió algo tímido la pelirosa.

-Chicos, pueden acercarse, hay algo que tengo que decirles a todos- dijo el líder mientras todos tomaban asiento para escuchar la noticia.

-Pequeña –le dijo- desde hoy vas a vivir con nosotros, por…

-¿Qué? –Le interrumpió la bajita- Disculpa yo seré parte del staff y…

-Es lo mejor para todos, no tendrás que lidiar con personas que no conoces y nadie se enterara del incidente… ¿entiendes? –trato de calmarla el líder.

-Yo…no creo…- trato de hablar.

-No te preocupes –dijo una voz amigable- sé que es raro vivir con siete chicos, para nosotros también es raro vivir con un chica, pero podemos ayudarnos mutuamente ¿cierto? –concluyo Sai tratando de ser asequible.

-...

- Como si fuéramos una familia…-continuó Gaara- todos seremos tu hermanos mayores y te cuidaremos hasta que mejores –sonrió dándole confianza a la recién llegada.

-Bueno…todos seremos hermanos mayores…menos Juugo….por supuesto –bromeo Suigetsu.

-¡Oye! –exclamo uno.

-Es la verdad –dijo Naruto- estoy seguro que todos en esta habitación somos mayores…- todos comenzaron a reírse del pequeño miembro.

-¿Ves?...viviremos así –dijo Suigetsu tratando de convencer a la pelirosa que también reía.  
-oh…-interrumpió su risa y suspiro- creo que podemos intentarlo… –dijo dubitativa finalmente.

-Así se dice –dijo Naruto animado- ¿Qué piensas Sasuke? –el más alto se dirigió al compañero que se hallaba callado, algo molesto y que incluso había cambiado su actitud con la nueva desde que sabría que viviría con ellos.

-No tengo nada que decir –respondió el moreno y se hecho en el sofá.

-¡Sasuke! –exclamaron varios mientras este se tapaba el rostro con un almohadón.

-Hmmm…entonces…ya que vivirás con nosotros…cómo te llamaremos… -Sai trato de cambiar de tema.

-¡Cierto!...-dijo sorprendido Juugo llevándose un puño al mentón para empezar a pensar.

-Tú le dirás Cerecita…así que no te preocupes –bromeo Shikamaru y las risas empezaron nuevamente.

-¿No tienes ningún recuerdo de cómo te llamaban? –pregunto tímido Gaara.

-…-ella suspiro- solo tengo esta pulsera que dice _Cerecita_–dijo mostrándoles su muñeca.

-¡Cerecita! ¡Genial!...te llamaremos así –dijo sonriente Suigetsu - eso me suena a…no recuerdo a qué…pero me gusta… ¡Cerezo! –finalmente recordó.

-¿Cerezo? –dijeron todos algo extrañados.

-¿No les parece un nombre lindo? –dijo el pez acercándose a la pequeña para frotarle la cabeza.

-Cerecita me gusta más –dijo bajito Naruto causando más risas, incluso al que se hallaba echado en el sofá.

-Noooooo… –hizo un puchero la recién llegada.

-¿Entonces como te llamamos? –se quejo el Juugo tratando de hacer un puchero más tierno.

-Tu…le dices Cerecita y ahí queda –le dijo Sai riéndose- ¿pero nosotros?...en lo personal creo que es una señal divina lo de la pulsera –tomo aire- a mí me gusta Cerecita, es muy tierno.

-¿Lo crees? –dijo algo sonrojada la pelirosa levantando la mirada.

-¡Sí! –Respondió casi de inmediato Suigetsu - además te queda a la perfección, después de todo no tienes nada en la cabeza…Cerezo –todos pararon de reírse, el pez había vuelto a tocar el tema del accidente.

-Ahaha…-la única chica comenzó a reírse- tienes razón…- tomo aire- hasta que lo recuerde les permito decirme Cerecita…pero no porque sea tontita…si a eso te refieres con que no tengo nada en la cabeza…solo hasta que recuerde ¿bien? –sonrió ella.

Todos los miembros suspiraron profundo, casi creían que ella entraría en otra crisis, lo cierto era que la nueva integrante era muy amigable y ahora que se familiarizaba con todos era más fácil.

-Decidido…Cerecita –sonrió Gaara que se levantaba para ir a la cocina y empezar a preparar algo – por cierto…qué quieres comer Cerecita…hoy eliges- sonrió aliviado de ya saber cómo llamar a la pequeña.

-Sorprendemos –respondió y levanto los brazos como si se estuviera estirando mientras él se alejaba para preparar su especialidad.

-Esperen…todos le dirán Cerecita…pero solo yo puedo decirle Cerezo –volvió a hablar el pez.

-…-ella lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos- creí que era Cerecita –empezó a reírse.

-Es cuestión de derechos de autor –dijo tratando de tener un tono serio- ¿está bien?... ¿Cerezo?

-Ok…Suigetsu…solo porque hoy me hiciste reír –acepto.

-Entonces…debo hacerte reír más seguido –el tono de voz del pez cambio a más seductor acercándose peligrosamente- ¿no lo crees Cerezo…?

Ella estaba inmóvil porque no se esperaba esa respuesta, y menos tenerlo tan cerca, ya casi sentía su respiración cuando vio como un almohadón golpeaba la cabeza del Suigetsu.

-Déjate de juegos –se escucho decir a uno más lejano- ¿ya pensaron donde va a dormir? –pregunto seriamente Sasuke que no había tomado parte de la conversación en ningún momento, logrando despertar a todos que habían quedado atónitos al ver al pez sorprender a la nueva.

-Ahh… -se quejo- ¿por qué me tiras eso?

-¡Es cierto!... ¿cuál será tu habitación? –pregunto Juugo dejando de lado las quejas de su otro compañero.

-Ya que Sasuke toco el tema… creo que ceder su habitación a nuestra invitada es una buena idea –dijo Naruto alegremente.

-¡Sí! –dijeron los otros miembros haciendo palmas.

-¿Qué? –saltó el moreno- ¿yo?...no…definitivamente…¡NO!

-Vamos Sasuke…-lo alentó el líder- después de todo tu tienes la habitación más privada, con baño propio –hizo énfasis- y solo tu duermes ahí…es más fácil mudar uno que dos ¿no crees?...tu eres el matemático y sabes de eso –bromeo.

-Cierto…cierto –asintió el resto.

-No quiero molestar –dijo la pelirosa –yo me acomodo…por ahí –trato de convencerlos.

-No es molestia, Sasuke sabe de números y va acceder… ¿cierto? –dijo Suigetsu - te quedarías en el mío pero eso sería desalojar a Juugo –ofreció el pez- Sasuke tú decides…

-…-Sasuke estaba siendo forzado a dar su habitación y lo más lamentable era que él era el único disconforme con la idea de vivir con Cerecita- ¿y donde dormiré? –dijo finalmente sin otra escapatoria, le habían puesto la soga al cuello y Gaara no estaba para ser la voz de la razón. "¿Por qué toque el tema?...eso me pasa por preocuparme…" pensó ofuscado el moreno.

-Así se habla Sasuke –Sai lo felicito y le dio palmadas en el hombro- estas bienvenido a mi habitación y la del líder –dijo.

-En realidad…puedes elegir la que quieras –afirmo Shikamaru –elige la mejor.

-Ahh… -se quejo Sasuke y se levanto dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

-¿Está molesto? –dijo bajito la pequeña.

-Déjalo…solo está cansado –dijo Sai- ya se le pasara, además nos lo debe, el tiene un cuarto solo para él y el manager, que casi nunca viene, así que… -rieron todos- está bien.

-Ya veo –dijo más tranquila.

-¡Chicos! ¿Recuerdan que día es hoy? –dijo saltando Suigetsu.

-…-nadie respondió

-Día de una "Reu" –respondió animado- ya que volvimos, esa es razón para festejar, no tenemos una de nuestras noches desde hace mucho –se quejo.

-¡Oh! tienes razón –dijo Juugo.

-¡Hey tú no tienes edad! –exclamo Shikamaru molestando otra vez al Juugo.

-¡Oye! Es…siempre estoy presente –dijo con superioridad cruzando sus brazos.

-Ahaha… -empezaron reír…pero… Cerecita… -dijo dubitativo Naruto.

-¿Yo?...No se preocupen –dijo tranquila- se ven emocionados, tengan su reunión, yo me iré a descansar –sonrió.

-Si…pero, si quieres puedes quedarte –dijo amablemente el líder.

-No creo que sea adecuado –dijo ella levantado el dedo índice- además…es cosa de chicos –tomo aire- …si el cuarto donde me voy a quedar es el más privado…no hay problema, y aunque no lo crean…sospecho que tengo el sueño pesado, así que diviértanse –dijo feliz la recién llegada.

-¡Eres genial! –exclamo Naruto.

-Gracias –dijo Sai educadamente- pero en la siguiente nos acompañaras… ¿te parece? –y soltó una mirada que a cualquiera haría pecar.

-Ohhh- la pequeña solo asintió, la mirada de Sai, la dejaba anonadada.

-Entonces te muestro la casa –se ofreció Suigetsu otra vez seductor, no queriendo perder territorio con la nueva adquisición.

-Ahhh… -reacciono su Cerezo.

-Suigetsu…cuidado como te comportas –le advirtió el líder mientras los dos abandonaban la sala para hacer un recorrido.

Gaara ya había preparado al cena y como de costumbre todo se veía sabroso, fue bueno poder conversar durante la cena, la nueva se enteraba cada vez un poco mas de cada uno, el don de Juugo con el violín y la copia que Suigetsu constantemente quería hacer del menor, que el líder hacia un rico arroz frito y que a Gaara le gustaba tomar clases de canto.

-Bueno…ya me voy –dijo Cerecita- gracias por la comida, los dejo… ¡diviértanse! –hablo alegremente viendo como todos le sonreían, error, no todos, Sasuke seguía comiendo y ni siquiera se había dignado en levantar el rostro para despedirse. "Está cansado" recordó las palabras de Sai y se fue a su nueva habitación tratando de creer esa excusa.

Todos los miembros se levantaron y sacaron las provisiones, Suigetsu como siempre, en complicidad con el líder, habían traído distintas clases de licor, todos parecían extrañar esas reuniones.

-Por MJIN –dijo Shikamaru- SALUD –respondieron todos.

La recién llegada se encontraba durmiendo, era cierto, su habitación era grande y cómoda, podría pasar la noche sin salir de ella y dejar que los miembros disfrutaran de su reunión. Todo parecía indicar que no habría problemas, aunque aún existía un miembro que dudaba de eso; Sasuke había disfrutado de la reunión pero en su cabeza la seguridad de la pequeña era una constante.

-Hmm…mi cabeza –susurraba la pelirosa en su habitación. "No puedes salir, quizá siguen despiertos…no sería bueno interrumpirlos" pensó.

-¡Las pastillas! –dijo ella. "El manager me dio algunos medicamentos…de seguro alguno me ayuda"

-¡Aquí están! –salto alegremente tras revisar su maleta. "Agua…" pensó otra vez.

La pequeña no sabía qué hacer, pues a pesar que ya había hallado una solución a su malestar necesitaba algo con que tomarlas, vio su reloj 4:39am. "De seguro ya están durmiendo" se dijo y salió sigilosamente al no escuchar ruidos en la sala.

Al pasar, vio como todos yacían en el piso. "Parece que se divirtieron" pensó y entro a la cocina buscando una botella de agua. Estaba a punto de volver a su habitación cuando decidió ver a los siete miembros dormidos como bebes otra vez.

-Uno, dos, tres…cuatro, cinco, y seis –conto ella. "¿Seis?... ¿quién falta?" reparó asustada.

-¿Cere…cito? –alguien soñoliento hizo que volteara la pequeña.

-¡Suigetsu! –Exclamo sorprendida- hmm vuelve a dormir…esto es...este es un sueño –empezó a decir moviendo sus manos en círculos- es un sueño, nada es real –dijo ella porque no quería que ellos se enteraran que había salido.

-¿Un sueño? –dijo él inconsciente y ella asintió- ¿puedo hacer lo que quiera entonces? –volvió preguntar.

-Que te parece dormir…-le ofreció.

-Tengo una mejor idea –dijo el pez y la empujo contra la pared- como es un sueño será más fácil si…-y empezó a acercar su rostro al de la pelirosa que estaba petrificada.

-Suigetsu…no… –susurro ella de dolor y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Sus labios ya estaban a milímetros de tocarse cuando alguien pateo al soñoliento dejándolo caer de lado y por el golpe dejarlo dormido otra vez.

Cerecita noto el impacto, y con un suspiro de alivio se dejo caer sentada al notar que estaba a salvo. "Me salve…pero ¿quién?" pensó para levantar la mirada y encontrarse con Sasuke sentado. Él la había salvado del pez.

-Sasuke –logro decir bajito- lo siento.

-¿Te das cuenta a lo que te expones? –dijo el moreno acercándose a ella peligrosamente para mirarla directamente- …por esto no quería que una niña tonta venga a vivir con nosotros –suspiro aun estando a unos centímetros del rostro de la pelirosa.

-… -ella se hallaba, Sasuke hablaba seriamente, con una mirada fría, una mezcla de preocupación e ira.

- Vete a dormir…no deberías ser tan…-suspiro- ¡muévete! –finalmente dijo el alto levantándose, para así sentir algo hincando su mano, no le tomo importancia y continuo, llevándose en sus manos el objeto incomodo. Ni lo miro, suspiro y siguió su camino al dormitorio dejando a la joven sentada y en silencio.

"¿Qué hace una joven en casa con siete chicos?... ¿es que no piensa?...tonta…" seguía pensando el moreno mientras entraba en la habitación del pez y el menor, por lo visto esa noche, o lo que quedaba de ella, ninguno usaría su cama.

Se sentó en la cama de Suigetsu y cuando ya se disponía a echarse en la cama recordó que llevaba algo en la mano, abrió su palma y descubrió lo que le había hincado minutos atrás, era una pulsera. "¿Qué hacia esto en el piso?" pensó para casi inmediatamente recordar la escena de la recién llegada, de seguro se le había caído mientras el pez vivía _su sueño_.

"Cerecita" logro leer…"Ese no es nombre..." pensó y le dio vuelta a la pulsera para verla mejor, tenía algo escrito por atrás.

_"Sakura"_leyó el más alto, "¿Sakura?...así que ese es su nombre…es bonito" pensó nuevamente…"sí, tiene cara de Sakura…ingenua, tonta y tierna" sonrió de lado y se hecho en la cama aun observando el brazalete.

"Sakura….Sakura…Sakura" continuo recordando mientras cerraba sus ojos para intentar dormir; todavía tenía la pulsera en las manos cuando recordó que ella aun se hallaba en la sala…sola… "Sería posible que…alguno…" empezó a cavilar "Esa niña tonta…qué hace aun ahí que no regresa a su habitación…"

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que dejar a una niña con seis hombres ebrios no había sido muy prudente de su parte, ¿qué le hacía preocuparse por Sakura?. Su hermana le había dicho que siempre debía velar por su ella, él siempre había sido su guardaespaldas, pero esa niña no era mayor, o al menos eso pensaba, ¿también tenía que cuidarla?… ¿era porque su hermana le había enseñado eso?... ¿o existía otra razón?...

**Continuara~ **

* * *

Cuídense~


End file.
